1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the detection of genetic disorders including chromosomal abnormalities and mutations. The present invention provides a rapid, non-invasive method for determining the sequence of DNA from a fetus. The method is especially useful for detection of chromosomal abnormalities in a fetus including translocations, transversions, monosomies, trisomies, and other aneuplodies, deletions, additions, amplifications, translocations and rearrangements.
2. Background Art
Chromosomal abnormalities are responsible for a significant portion of genetic defects in liveborn humans. The nucleus of a human cell contains forty-six (46) chromosomes, which contain the genetic instructions, and determine the operations of the cell. Half of the forty-six chromosomes originate from each parent. Except for the sex chromosomes, which are quite different from each other in normal males, the chromosomes from the mother and the chromosomes from the father make a matched set. The pairs were combined when the egg was fertilized by the sperm. Occasionally, an error occurs in either the formation or combination of chromosomes, and the fertilized egg is formed with too many or too few chromosomes, or with chromosomes that are mixed in some way. Because each chromosome contains many genes, chromosomal abnormalities are likely to cause serious birth defects, affecting many body systems and often including developmental disability (e.g., mental retardation).
Cells mistakenly can rejoin broken ends of chromosomes, both spontaneously and after exposure to chemical compounds, carcinogens, and irradiation. When rejoining occurs within a chromosome, a chromosome segment between the two breakpoints becomes inverted and is classified as an inversion. With inversions, there is no loss of genetic material; however, inversions can cause disruption of a critical gene, or create a fusion gene that induces a disease related condition.
In a reciprocal translocation, two non-homologous chromosomes break and exchange fragments. In this scenario, two abnormal chromosomes result: each consists of a part derived from the other chromosome and lacks a part of itself. If the translocation is of a balanced type, the individual will display no abnormal phenotypes. However, during germ-cell formation in the translocation-bearing individuals, the proper distribution of chromosomes in the egg or sperm occasionally fails, resulting in miscarriage, malformation, or mental retardation of the offspring.
In a Robertsonian translocation, the centromeres of two acrocentric (a chromosome with a non-centrally located centromere) chromosomes fuse to generate one large metacentric chromosome. The karyotype of an individual with a centric fusion has one less than the normal diploid number of chromosomes.
Errors that generate too many or too few chromosomes can also lead to disease phenotypes. For example, a missing copy of chromosome X (monosomy X) results in Turner's Syndrome, while an additional copy of chromosome 21 results in Down's Syndrome. Other diseases such as Edward's Syndrome, and Patau Syndrome are caused by an additional copy of chromosome 18, and chromosome 13, respectively.
One of the most common chromosome abnormalities is known as Down syndrome. The estimated incidence of Down's syndrome is between 1 in 1,000 to 1 in 1,100 live births. Each year approximately 3,000 to 5,000 children are born in the U.S. with this chromosomal disorder. The vast majority of children with Down syndrome (approximately 95 percent) have an extra chromosome 21. Most often, the extra chromosome originates from the mother. However, in about 3-4 percent of people with Down syndrome, a translocation between chromosome 21 and either 14 or 22 is responsible for the genetic abnormality. Finally, another chromosome problem, called mosaicism, is noted in about 1 percent of individuals with Down's syndrome. In this case, some cells have 47 chromosomes and others have 46 chromosomes. Mosiacism is thought to be the result of an error in cell division soon after conception.
Chromosomal abnormalities are congenital, and therefore, prenatal diagnosis can be used to determine the health and condition of an unborn fetus. Without knowledge gained by prenatal diagnosis, there could be an untoward outcome for the fetus or the mother or both. Congenital anomalies account for 20 to 25% of perinatal deaths. Specifically, prenatal diagnosis is helpful for managing the remaining term of the pregnancy, planning for possible complications with the birth process, preparing for problems that can occur in the newborn infant, and finding conditions that may affect future pregnancies.
There are a variety of non-invasive and invasive techniques available for prenatal diagnosis including ultrasonography, amniocentesis, chorionic villus sampling (CVS), fetal blood cells in maternal blood, maternal serum alpha-fetoprotein, maternal serum beta-HCG, and maternal serum estriol. However, the techniques that are non-invasive are less specific, and the techniques with high specificity and high sensitivity are highly invasive. Furthermore, most techniques can be applied only during specific time periods during pregnancy for greatest utility.
Ultrasonography
This is a harmless, non-invasive procedure. High frequency sound waves are used to generate visible images from the pattern of the echoes made by different tissues and organs, including the fetus in the amniotic cavity. The developing embryo can be visualized at about 6 weeks of gestation. The major internal organs and extremities can be assessed to determine if any are abnormal at about 16 to 20 weeks gestation.
An ultrasound examination can be useful to determine the size and position of the fetus, the amount of amniotic fluid, and the appearance of fetal anatomy; however, there are limitations to this procedure. Subtle abnormalities, such as Down syndrome, where the morphologic abnormalities are often not marked, but only subtle, may not be detected at all.
Amniocentesis
This is a highly invasive procedure in which a needle is passed through the mother's lower abdomen into the amniotic cavity inside the uterus. This procedure can be performed at about 14 weeks gestation. For prenatal diagnosis, most amniocenteses are performed between 14 and 20 weeks gestation. However, an ultrasound examination is performed, prior to amniocentesis, to determine gestational age, position of the fetus and placenta, and determine if enough amniotic fluid is present. Within the amniotic fluid are fetal cells (mostly derived from fetal skin) which can be grown in culture for chromosomal, biochemical, and molecular biologic analyses.
Large chromosomal abnormalities, such as extra or missing chromosomes or chromosome fragments, can be detected by karyotyping, which involves the identification and analysis of all 46 chromosomes from a cell and arranges them in their matched pairs, based on subtle differences in size and structure. In this systematic display, abnormalities in chromosome number and structure are apparent. This procedure typically takes 7-10 days for completion.
While amniocentesis can be used to provide direct genetic information, risks are associated with the procedure including fetal loss and maternal Rh sensitization. The increased risk for fetal mortality following amniocentesis is about 0.5% above what would normally be expected. Rh negative mothers can be treated with RhoGam.
Chorionic Villus Sampling (CVS)
In this procedure, a catheter is passed via the vagina through the cervix and into the uterus to the developing placenta with ultrasound guidance. The introduction of the catheter allows cells from the placental chorionic villi to be obtained and analyzed by a variety of techniques, including chromosome analysis to determine the karyotype of the fetus. The cells can also be cultured for biochemical or molecular biologic analysis. Typically, CVS is performed between 9.5 and 12.5 weeks gestation.
CVS has the disadvantage of being an invasive procedure, and it has a low but significant rate of morbidity for the fetus; this loss rate is about 0.5 to 1% higher than for women undergoing amniocentesis. Rarely, CVS can be associated with limb defects in the fetus. Also, the possibility of maternal Rh sensitization is present. Furthermore, there is also the possibility that maternal blood cells in the developing placenta will be sampled instead of fetal cells and confound chromosome analysis.
Maternal Serum Alpha-Fetoprotein (MSAFP)
The developing fetus has two major blood proteins—albumin and alpha-fetoprotein (AFP). The mother typically has only albumin in her blood, and thus, the MSAFP test can be utilized to determine the levels of AFP from the fetus. Ordinarily, only a small amount of AFP gains access to the amniotic fluid and crosses the placenta to mother's blood. However, if the fetus has a neural tube defect, then more AFP escapes into the amniotic fluid. Neural tube defects include anencephaly (failure of closure at the cranial end of the neural tube) and spina bifida (failure of closure at the caudal end of the neural tube). The incidence of such defects is about 1 to 2 births per 1000 in the United States. Also, if there are defects in the fetal abdominal wall, the AFP from the fetus will end up in maternal blood in higher amounts.
The amount of MSAFP increases with gestational age, and thus for the MSAFP test to provide accurate results, the gestational age must be known with certainty. Also, the race of the mother and presence of gestational diabetes can influence the level of MSAFP that is to be considered normal. The MSAFP is typically reported as multiples of the mean (MoM). The greater the MoM, the more likely a defect is present. The MSAFP test has the greatest sensitivity between 16 and 18 weeks gestation, but can be used between 15 and 22 weeks gestation. The MSAFP tends to be lower when Down's Syndrome or other chromosomal abnormalities is present.
While the MSAFP test is non-invasive, the MSAFP is not 100% specific. MSAFP can be elevated for a variety of reasons that are not related to fetal neural tube or abdominal wall defects. The most common cause for an elevated MSAFP is a wrong estimation of the gestational age of the fetus. Therefore, results from an MSAFP test are never considered definitive and conclusive.
Maternal Serum Beta-HCG
Beginning at about a week following conception and implantation of the developing embryo into the uterus, the trophoblast will produce detectable beta-HCG (the beta subunit of human chorionic gonadotropin), which can be used to diagnose pregnancy. The beta-HCG also can be quantified in maternal serum, and this can be useful early in pregnancy when threatened abortion or ectopic pregnancy is suspected, because the amount of beta-HCG will be lower than normal.
In the middle to late second trimester, the beta-HCG can be used in conjunction with the MSAFP to screen for chromosomal abnormalities, in particular for Down syndrome. An elevated beta-HCG coupled with a decreased MSAFP suggests Down syndrome. High levels of HCG suggest trophoblastic disease (molar pregnancy). The absence of a fetus on ultrasonography along with an elevated HCG suggests a hydatidiform mole.
Maternal Serum Estriol
The amount of estriol in maternal serum is dependent upon a viable fetus, a properly functioning placenta, and maternal well-being. Dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) is made by the fetal adrenal glands, and is metabolized in the placenta to estriol. The estriol enters the maternal circulation and is excreted by the maternal kidney in urine or by the maternal liver in the bile. Normal levels of estriol, measured in the third trimester, will give an indication of general well-being of the fetus. If the estriol level drops, then the fetus is threatened and an immediate delivery may be necessary. Estriol tends to be lower when Down syndrome is present and when there is adrenal hypoplasia with anencephaly.
The Triple Screen Test
The triple screen test comprises analysis of maternal serum alpha-feto-protein (MSAFP), human chorionic gonadotrophin (hCG), and unconjugated estriol (uE3). The blood test is usually performed 16-18 weeks after the last menstrual period. While the triple screen test is non-invasive, abnormal test results are not indicative of a birth defect. Rather, the test only indicates an increased risk and suggests that further testing is needed. For example, 100 out of 1,000 women will have an abnormal result from the triple screen test. However, only 2-3 of the 100 women will have a fetus with a birth defect. This high incidence of false positives causes tremendous stress and unnecessary anxiety to the expectant mother.
Fetal Cells Isolated from Maternal Blood
The presence of fetal nucleated cells in maternal blood makes it possible to use these cells for noninvasive prenatal diagnosis (Walknowska, et al., Lancet 1:1119-1122, 1969; Lo et al., Lancet 2:1363-65, 1989; Lo et al., Blood 88:4390-95, 1996). The fetal cells can be sorted and analyzed by a variety of techniques to look for particular DNA sequences (Bianchi et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 61:822-29, (1997); Bianchi et al., PNAS 93:705-08, (1996)). Fluorescence in-situ hybridization (FISH) is one technique that can be applied to identify particular chromosomes of the fetal cells recovered from maternal blood and diagnose aneuploid conditions such as trisomies and monosomy X. Also, it has been reported that the number of fetal cells in maternal blood increases in aneuploid pregnancies.
The method of FISH uses DNA probes labeled with colored fluorescent tags that allow detection of specific chromosomes or genes under a microscope. Using FISH, subtle genetic abnormalities that cannot be detected by standard karyotyping are readily identifiable. This procedure typically takes 24-48 hours to complete. Additionally, using a panel of multi-colored DNA FISH probes, abnormal chromosome copy numbers can be seen.
While improvements have been made for the isolation and enrichment of fetal cells, it is still difficult to get many fetal blood cells. There may not be enough to reliably determine anomalies of the fetal karyotype or assay for other abnormalities. Furthermore, most techniques are time consuming, require high-inputs of labor, and are difficult to implement for a high throughput fashion.
Fetal DNA from Maternal Blood
Fetal DNA has been detected and quantitated in maternal plasma and serum (Lo et al., Lancet 350:485-487 (1997); Lo et al., Am. J. hum. Genet. 62:768-775 (1998)). Multiple fetal cell types occur in the maternal circulation, including fetal granulocytes, lymphocytes, nucleated red blood cells, and trophoblast cells (Pertl, and Bianchi, Obstetrics and Gynecology 98: 483-490 (2001)). Fetal DNA can be detected in the serum at the seventh week of gestation, and increases with the term of the pregnancy. The fetal DNA present in the maternal serum and plasma is comparable to the concentration of DNA obtained from fetal cell isolation protocols.
Circulating fetal DNA has been used to determine the sex of the fetus (Lo et al., Am. J. hum. Genet. 62:768-775 (1998)). Also, fetal rhesus D genotype has been detected using fetal DNA. However, the diagnostic and clinical applications of circulating fetal DNA is limited to genes that are present in the fetus but not in the mother (Pertl and Bianchi, Obstetrics and Gynecology 98: 483-490 (2001)). Thus, a need still exists for a non-invasive method that can determine the sequence of fetal DNA and provide definitive diagnosis of chromosomal abnormalities in a fetus.